


Hiding injury

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hiding Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Alright, so my attempt at Febuwhump 2021 has been lazy. I'm not going to finish all of them, certainly not within the month of February. But... I'll probably finish a few more of them...
Relationships: Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hiding injury

The two choppers had landed at the base they were stationed at, and the guys were climbing out. He tried climbing out as well, but gasped as his knee jarred. His knee hadn’t felt that bad when they left the site, but the helicopter ride had caused things to stiffen up and hurt, and now he could barely bend his left knee.

The pilot, Sammy, glanced at him as he also made his way out of the helicopter, “Need help back there?”

He frowned, “Just need to work the kink out of it…”

“Given that grimace it looks like more than just a temporary ache.” Sammy shrugged, “Did you hurt your leg before we came to pick you up?”

“Not that bad…” he frowned as he grabbed a hold of the fabric of his pants and helped lift his leg into the right position to get to where he could exit the helicopter.

“Well, I’m gonna stay right here until you get out of my chopper anyway, so if you decide you’re worse off than you think… I could give you a shoulder to lean on back to where your team is staying.”

“Hey, Metal… You coming or not?” Trent asked as he came back to check his reason for taking forever.

“Your buddy here has a stiff knee or something.” Sammy offered up with an amused smirk.

“Stiff knee? What is he talking about?” Trent asked, looking at Metal who didn’t look comfortable at all, “How are you?”

“Alright, my knee might be a little swollen.” Metal frowned as he tried scooting towards the edge of the helicopter floor, so he could get out without climbing to his feet first.

Not Trent, nor the pilot, missed the way Metal’s breath caught as his lower leg wasn’t supported by the floor anymore.

“Alright that’s it.” Trent sighed, “I’m taking a look at that knee before you’re even allowed to try to get to your bunk, or the shower.”

“I just hurt it a little, it’s not that bad.” Metal waved it away.

“No… I would believe Brock if he said something like that. Or Ray… Maybe even Clay on a good day.” Trent bent at his hips so Metal would look him in the eyes, “You’re pretty much at the top of the list of people I don’t trust when it comes to taking care of themselves, and knowing when to rest. It goes _you_ , Sonny, Jason.”

“I really think you should switch Sonny and Jason around…” Metal shrugged.

“Maybe, but you’re still at the top of it.”

Metal glared at Trent.

“You think we’re going to be able to pull your pant leg up over your knee?”

“Definitely not with the knee pad in…” Metal frowned.

“Alright, you know what that means…” Trent smirked, “Let them pants drop to your boots.”

“You’re taking too much pleasure in this…” Metal frowned, but started unbuttoning his pants.

He pushed off the floor of the helicopter and let his pants slip down his legs.

“Oof…” Trent grimaced, “That’s not looking like it should…”

The pilot who still stood only a few feet away nodded, “Doesn’t look good.”

Metal glanced down after he leaned back against the helicopter floor and frowned as he realized that his left knee was almost twice the size of his right.

“How did you hurt it?” Trent asked as he dropped down to his knees in front of Metal, tempted to touch and prod at his knee, “Did you fall? Twist it? Did someone slam into you? Did you step in a hole you didn’t see?”

“Combo…” Metal shrugged, “Did you see that one guy who actually jumped at me??”

“Yeah, he got you good…” Trent chuckled, “Wait, that was when you hurt your knee?”

“Yeah, stepped wrong on a rock or something as I tried to catch my balance.”

“Which you didn’t.”

“Thanks. I didn’t notice.” Metal rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.” Trent frowned.

“Twisted my knee going down.” Metal shrugged, “Didn’t feel so bad with the adrenaline still surging…”

Trent nodded, “I’m going to feel your knee for a bit… Let me know if it feels really bad when I touch it alright?”

Metal nodded.

Trent slipped his hands around Metal’s ankle, before sliding his hands up his calf before reaching his knee. He whispered an apology as Metal hissed above him.

“Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“Stings a little, wasn’t prepared.” Metal muttered.

“A simple ‘yes’ would suffice.” Trent shrugged and locked eyes with Metal.

“Told you I wasn’t prepared.”

“And stinging enough to make you sound out discomfort, whether you’re prepared or not, is technically hurting.”

“So, why’d you ask?”

“Force of habit. Wanted to hear your answer. An opener for you to admit that it actually hurts as bad as it looks.” Trent shrugged again, “Take your pick…”

The pilot chuckled a bit, “You two either sound like an old married couple …”

“He’s my damsel in distress.” Trent joked quickly, before ducking away from Metal’s left hand trying to swat his head.

“You know that’s not true…” Metal chuckled lightly, “And you’d obviously be the wife in our relationship.”

“Oh yeah?” Trent chuckled, “Why?”

“You want the full, extended list? Or just some key notes?”

Trent shrugged a little, he had one hand back near Metal’s knee, but not touching the part which had made him hiss earlier. His other hand was lifting Metal’s foot off the ground. “You figure it out while I do some quick tests here alright? Let me know if it hurts or bothers you, alright?”

“Gonna go with the key notes. We ain’t got all day after all…” Metal chuckled, “One. You’re th- MOTHER FU…”

“Ow…?” Trent blinked as he tried to piece together how he’d ended up on his back on the ground, ending up with the probable answer being that he had been kicked back by Metal’s good leg as his hands did something very painful to Alpha-1’s leg.

“-Are you two alright?” the pilot asked, looking from where Metal sat doubled over protecting his knee to where Trent laid on his back, a little uncertain of exactly how he had ended up there.

“Metal, are you okay?” Trent asked as he crawled back to his knees, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do anything _that_ painful.”

“Need a minute.” Metal bit out.

Trent nodded, waiting patiently until Metal sat back up.

With one final shaky breath, Metal sat back up. “Alright. I’m good.”

He was a tiny bit paler than he had been moments ago. His hands were trembling as he gripped the edge he was sitting by.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say that any twisting motions hurt.” Trent tilted his head a little.

“Yeah, don’t do that again, please.”

“I won’t.” Trent nodded, “But you’re getting looked at by a doctor, you don’t get to wiggle your way away from that. You understand?”

Metal sighed and shook his head, “Alright.”

“How is it when you put weight on it?”

“It was alright enough back before we got picked up.” He shrugged, “But I doubt it’ll be like that now.”

Trent nodded, “Good thing you’ve got me to lean on then, and maybe Sammy as well?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sammy nodded, “Kinda expected to act as a crutch anyway when the rest of your team made a beeline for the showers.”

Trent chuckled a little as he helped Metal upright, “Yeah. Most of us really need a shower after that op…”


End file.
